Typically, electrosurgical devices have stand-alone monopolar capabilities or bipolar capabilities. Thus, a surgeon before a procedure begins may select either a device with monopolar capabilities or a device with bipolar capabilities and the surgeon can use the device to apply either monopolar power or bipolar power. For example, if the surgeon selects a monopolar device and monopolar power is not desired for the surgical procedure the surgeon may use either the device that supplies monopolar power to perform the procedure or switch to a device with bipolar capabilities. Both of these devices may be used to perform the procedure, however, switching between devices and/or using a device that may be better suited for a different purpose may disturb the procedure flow, cause unnecessary delays in the procedure, and in some cases result in less than optimal energy sources being used.
Generally, electrosurgical devices are connected to a generator that produces a therapy signal and provides power to the electrosurgical device so that a therapy current is produced. However, the therapy currents that may be used are limited by the generator and thus if the generator is only capable of producing a single therapy current then only one therapy current can be applied through the electrosurgical device. Additionally, a generator may be capable of producing two therapy circuits, but the electrosurgical device may only be capable of controlling and applying a single therapy current. Thus, the electrosurgical device may only apply a single therapy current. Some attempts have been made to produce a device that includes both monopolar capabilities and bipolar capabilities in a single device.
Examples of some electrosurgical instruments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,805; 5,902,301; 6,110,171; 6,464,704; and 6,726,686; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0087814 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that may be switched between a first electrosurgical configuration (e.g., a bipolar configuration) and a second electrosurgical configuration (e.g., a monopolar configuration) with one hand so that a user can easily perform a desired task without the need to disrupt the flow of a procedure. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that may be used in open surgery as forceps and may be used for electrical cutting and/or hemostasis. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that can be switched between a gripping configuration and a cutting configuration without additional parts. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that includes bipolar configuration and a monpolar configuration by mechanically reconfiguring forceps.